Our Lives
by wacko12
Summary: Just a little NaruHina moment. Depending on how many reviews I get this may change from a oneshot into more. Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that I came up with during the past few months. Depending on people's reviews I may do more.**

"Aw my nephew is so cute!" Hanabi said as she wagged her finger in front of the baby's face. Hinata couldn't help but blush as her sister cooed over her newborn son.

It had been two years since the 4th Great Shinobi War and life in Konoha had improved greatly. Much of the village had been rebuilt since Pain's attack, including the Hokage Mansion and most of the Hyuga Compound. The ending of the war had brought so much joy that couples were popping up everywhere among the Konoha 11's generation. The mere fact that the greatest threat to the world and the united peace between five great villages was reason enough for this ever-growing love.

One of the couples was none other then Naruto and Hinata. Still remembering the confession that the Hyuga girl said to him, Naruto had accepted those feelings and returned them back to her. The girls, including Temari, Hanabi and Matsuri (Who was now dating Gaara), had gone out to the finest restaurant in Konoha to celebrate. The irony was that the girls already knew about Hinata's affection for the blonde shinobi and that even cause more celebration.

The days after they became a couple would make any girl envy Hinata. Every day Naruto would always find any way he could to make his girlfriend happy, much to the girl's embarrassment, though she secretly enjoyed it. Whether it were dates, just walking, spending time together or having picnics, even missions, Naruto would go to extreme levels to please Hinata. If a clan member would insult her or even flirt with her, they would wind-up in the hospital, having receiving multiple bruises from Naruto's clones. Her friends even openly admitted that they were jealous, followed by Temari and Tenten admitting that Naruto could give Shikamaru and Neji a few pointers in being a proper boyfriend.

Another trait they had begun to show was the amount of time they spent in Naruto's new big house, alone. It was clear sign that they were engaging sexual time with each other. The boys would just congratulate Naruto on his success in bed, while the girls would always question Hinata to know what it was like to do it so much.

Their alone time had resulted in the red hair bundle that was curling up into Hinata's chest. When Hinata first found she was pregnant she was both scared and upset, fear that Naruto would leave her because of this. But of course, Naruto did the exact opposite; he was thrilled that he was going to be a father. The next few months the two spent time preparing for the child's arrival by buying a baby crib, toys, a stroller and whatever else they could get.

Unfortunately the pregnancy had brought up several political matters. Though Hiashi had long since realized that he couldn't keep his eldest daughter bound to clan laws, the elders weren't so easy to give up. They demanded that the child be given the cursed seal upon birth, for fear of what might happen if the child possessed both the Byakugan and powers of the Kyuubi.

Of course Kurama had conferred with Naruto that there was little to worry about. True, the child would possess a small fraction of his chakra; it would not be until the child was at least thirteen when it would fully develop. And Hinata had taken care of the clan business; she disowned herself as heiress of the Hyuga Clan, handing it over to her sister, Hanabi. The elders were in an uproar about this, but Hiashi silenced the matter, knowing that Hinata would not change her mind. And soon Hinata had moved out of the compound and into Naruto's home.

Of course other people had their own views of the whole thing. Their friends reacted in both joy and anger. Mostly Kiba and Neji were angry, thinking Naruto had knocked up Hinata, spending the rest of the day chasing after him. While they were doing that the girls spent the days planning preparations for the baby's arrival; like getting baby clothing, and picking out names for the child too.

In fact, all their friends went a little overboard with the name picking. Lee would only suggest names that had a youthful tone to them. Kiba and Shino would pick names that were related to dogs or bugs. Ino and Sakura would always be dishing out names, using intimidating force on Naruto so he would pick one over the other. In the end, Naruto and Hinata decided to ignore their friend's suggestions and just figure out a name for themselves. Of course they had to avoid their friends who would always suggest names whenever they saw them.

Then the day finally came, and unfortunately Naruto had just returned from a mission when Hinata went into labor. So he had to deal with fifteen minutes of waiting at the reception desk until they confirm who he was until they finally let him see the former heiress. When Naruto went in to see how she was doing, he had to admit he nearly had a heart attack. The sight of Hinata in so much pain caused Naruto to want to take in all that pain to spare Hinata from it all.

But the results couldn't have been better. The baby's cries of being brought into the light sounded like birds chirping in the spring to them. And when the child, all cleaned up from the blood, was placed into Hinata's arms, seeking his mother's warmth, the mere sight of the baby brought them both to tears. Never in their lives had they seen something so small, so fragile, but yet at the same time so beautiful and simple. The feeling they felt when the child was in their arms was great joy, as if a hole in their heart was being filled. Naruto even let out a laugh at the fact that the baby had his grandma's hair color, but that it was in the same style as his. Then came his eyes, his beautiful blue pale eyes, clearly a sign that he inherited the Byakugan. And so Ketsugo (Meaning bond) Uzumaki was born.

When Hinata and Naruto introduced him to their friends, all the girls practically squealed with joy and awe of how cute he looked. They each took turns holding the baby, though each time they would get a warning from Naruto to be careful. They said he was being too cautious, but hey it was his first kid so he had a right.

Hanabi smiled at her sister. "So sis, what's it like to have a kid with the love of your life?" She asked.

Hinata blushed a little at the question, but returned too normal when a half-awake Ketsugo began playing with the loose strands of her hair. "I can't really describe it sister." Hinata said quietly. "It just feels…good."

The moment of quiet was ruined when someone began to unlock the door. Hanabi got up, saying she already had to get back home. And knowing why Hinata decided not to answer and just continued to look at her child. Hinata rubbed a finger tenderly across Ketsugo's cheek, prompting the baby to cooed in comfort. Slowly Ketsugo began to open his eyes so that he was squinting, showing his pale blue color eyes. Ketsugo gave a soft smile towards his mother, who smiled right back.

A familiar blonde stepped into the room, a smile on his face at the sight. Hinata smiled right back at him and looked down at Ketsugo. "Look Ketsugo-kun, Daddy's home."

Ketsugo directed his view towards Naruto. The moment his father came into his line of sight, Ketsugo led out a gurgle and stretched his hand out to him. Naruto laughed as he took his son from Hinata and lifted him into the air, earning a happy squeal from Ketsugo, waving his arms. "Did you miss Daddy Ketsugo? Did you miss Daddy?" Naruto cooed as he brought the baby close to his face. Ketsugo replied in a series of random babbles as he grabbed his father's nose. "Ah Ketsugo, dat's my nose." Naruto said in an odd voice. Ketsugo just laughed at the funny voice his dad gave.

Hinata smiled, enjoying watching father and child interacting. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she had everything she ever wanted. She had the man that she had loved since childhood and a child that was beyond adorable. To her, life was perfect and nothing could change that.

**Well what do you think review**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I like to thank you all for your nice reviews and I have decided to do this chapter. It's kind of short but I hope you all like it. This is when Ketsugo says his first word.**

_Ketsugo is now 8 months old_

Hinata and her friends watched with amusement as Ketsugo stared at his toys, which consisted of building blocks, several teddy bears, toads and foxes. He had an intense concentration for someone his age. Finally Ketsugo made a lunge for the fox and instead of playing with it he began to chew on its tail with a blank look on his face.

"He is so cute Hinata!" Ino squealed. Upon hearing his mother's name, Ketsugo looked towards her direction and made his way towards her, with the toy still in his mouth as he crawled. Hinata smiled as she picked her son up, who began to snuggle into her body. His grip on the toy began to waver and soon it fell out of his mouth and landed on the ground with a light thud.

With no missions for the day, Sakura, Tenten and Ino decided to spend time with Hinata. After all she was the only one of them that had a baby to cooed over…for now. Apparently Temari was now pregnant with none other then Shikamaru's child. Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, was absolutely thrilled to hear that she would become a grandmother. She and Temari had gotten along pretty well since Temari and Shikamaru started dating. She was like the daughter Yoshino never had.

Sakura wiggled her finger in front of Ketsugo, who stared at in awe. "I still can't believe that Naruto-baka made something so cute." But just as she finished her sentence, Ketsugo smacked her finger away and gave the pink hair girl a glare. This cause Sakura to flinch a little at how effective the glare was.

Hinata smiled, "Ano, he doesn't like when you talk bad about his father Sakura-chan." Then she kissed Ketsugo on the head, earning a hum in delight from the baby.

Tenten and Ino just laughed at the look on Sakura's face as she turned red with embarrassment. There time together grew short when the sounds of boys could be heard outside the front door. Soon it opened and in stepped Naruto along with Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, and Neji. Shikamaru had to stay home in order to help a very cranky Temari with the baby. And Sasuke was still on house arrest and couldn't leave without an escort, namely Sakura.

"Oi Hinata! Sorry it took so long. The guys were determined to have me bring them over to see Ketsugo." Naruto said as he brought the groceries into the kitchen. Seeing his father, Ketsugo made a couple of whines, reaching out to him. Hinata merely smiled and kissed Ketsugo on the head again. That lowered the whimpering to a minimal but did not stop Ketsugo from trying to reach out to his father. No matter what the situation, Ketsugo absolutely idolized his father. He would struggle to follow him wherever he went and tried to do what he would be doing.

Kiba bent down to look at Ketsugo and grinned. "Hey there kiddo why don't you hang out with Uncle Kiba instead of your dumb old dad." Then he gently flicked the baby's noise. Ketsugo blinked for a few seconds before getting teary eye. Then all of a sudden he began to cry like crazy. This earned a gasp from Hinata, groan from the boys and the glaring of the other girls towards Kiba, who fell backwards from the shock of the baby's crying. And unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto heard this because he came running out of the kitchen and lifted Kiba into the air.

"You jerk! What did you do to my kid?" He growled as his eyes turned to red. Kiba gulped and raised his hands in defense. "I was just trying to be friendly! That's all!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she comforted Ketsugo by patting his back. "No violence in front of the baby." She scolded.

Naruto growled a little but place Kiba back onto his feet and walked over to Ketsugo. Gently taking the baby out of Hinata's hand Naruto brought Ketsugo to eye level. The baby managed to calm down before realizing he was in his father's strong hands. "Aw, did the big bad meanie scare you Ketsugo?" Naruto asked in a baby voice as he rubbed his nose against his. The baby giggled and grabbed his father by the bangs of his hair.

"Ramen!" Ketsugo replied.

This caused all conversations to come to a halt and everyone stared at the baby. Ketsugo was now smiling at his father with a blank look on his face, unaware of what he just did.

"D-did he just…" Sakura asked in awe. Ino just nodded her head in response.

Finally the silence was broken when Naruto roared in approval, swinging his son in the air. "Your first word Ketsugo! You said your first word!" Ketsugo squealed in response, still unaware of what his father was so happy about but nevertheless what made his father happy made him happy. Soon everyone was laughing at this, watching with humor. Tenten leaned over towards Hinata and whispered, "He definitely is Naruto's son."

Hinata could only nod as she looked back at Naruto and Ketsugo, both of them showing off their trademark smiles to one another. An hour later Ketsugo soon grew tired and was fast asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled softly at the sleeping form of his son. "Naruto-kun give him to me I'll put him to bed." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and handed Ketsugo back to his mother. As Hinata went upstairs to put Ketsugo to bed the other girls follow her. They soon reached Ketsugo's room, which to them was absolutely adorable. It was a blue wall room covered with toads hopping off lily pads. There was a shelf full of toys and books while half of the floor was covered in them. Then there was a crib painted with the Uzumaki clan symbol over the bars. At the back there was a closet filled with clothes and even more toys. On the other side of the crib was a small table with several picture frames standing on it.

"Um, Sakura-chan, could you get the pajamas hanging in the closet for me?" Hinata asked as she rubbed her baby's back.

Sakura nodded and went to dig through the closet. While she was doing that Ino was staring at some pictures on the table, one of them catching her attention. It was a picture of Hinata in a hospital bed holding a newborn Ketsugo in her arms. She looked very tired but yet happy at the same time, with tears of joy going down her cheeks as she stared at the baby. Sitting beside her was a smiling Naruto, with his usual trademark smile on his face, except with the added tears on his face. Ino couldn't help but feel glad for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto finally had a family and Hinata was with the man of his dreams and both had an adorable baby. She wondered is she and Sai would be able to have a baby as cute as Ketsugo.

Her thoughts were cut off by a squeal from Sakura. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what it was all about. "Look! Baby Fox Pajamas!" She said. And true enough in her hands was a small pajama in the shape of a fox. Soon Ino and Tenten also squealed at the sight of it, demanding that Hinata put it on Ketsugo quickly.

A few minutes later all four girls were cooing at the sleeping baby as he was placed in his crib while wearing the squealing pajama. Hinata was the only one being silent, just staring lovingly at her son. He looked so peaceful and happy, without a care in the world. She still remembered when Naruto first saw Ketsugo, he was practically crying like crazy, saying how happy he was and that he swore to be a good father.

A knock on the door caught their attention. They turned around and saw Naruto standing at the door, a sheepish grin on his face. "Uh Ino, Sai wants to see you about something. Also we got a messenger bird from Sasuke wanting to see Sakura-chan."

Ino raised an eyebrow but nonetheless went downstairs, followed by Sakura and Tenten who figured to give the young couple some alone time with their son. Once the four girls were gone Naruto walked into the room and joined Hinata at looking down at Ketsugo's sleeping form. Hinata couldn't help but watch as a small smile formed on Naruto's face as he looked at his son. "He really looks good in those pajama." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and slowly placed a hand on Naruto's. Naruto noticed this and smiled at his wife, since they got married a month after Ketsugo was born, and returned to look back down at Ketsugo. Naruto still remembered when he promised himself and Ketsugo that he wouldn't let his son grow a life like he did. Naruto would make sure that Ketsugo would have a normal life and Uzumakis kept their promises, believe it.

**Hope you like that. What do you suppose Sai wanted with Ino? Also next chapter, depending on reviews, will have Ketsugo meeting Tsunade and Shizune. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

_Ketsugo is now nine months old_

The baby known as Ketsugo gurgled as he crawled around the floor of the house, searching for his father. He had just woken up from his nap, which was why he was still in his Fox Pajamas, and decided to find his father. Ketsugo already discovered his mother in the kitchen, most likely working on breakfast, so the toddler decided to not bother her and continue searching for his father.

"Dada" He murmured as he continued exploring the house. It had been a few weeks since he said his first word, which was still his favorite, and had learned many new words such as dada and mama. Right now he was using dada the most. "Dada, dada, dada" He continued to say as he search for the said man. So far he had been to every corner and room of the house (Well where he could get to) and so far no sign of his father. That's when his small ears caught onto a noise outside the house, in the backyard. Moving as fast as his little legs could go, Ketsugo peeked through the screen door and sure enough there was Naruto Uzumaki. The said man was currently practicing his taijutsu by sparring with a clone.

Having finally located him, Ketsugo let out a squeal. "Dada!" He yelled as he shot straight towards his father. Naruto heard his son and when he turned around he smiled as the toddler came running up to him. Dispersing the clone Naruto bent down and scooped up Ketsugo. "Hey there kiddo! Been looking for me have you?" Naruto asked as he placed his son onto his shoulder.

Ketsugo said nothing, instead of letting out loud roar, trying to pretend to be a fox. This caused Naruto to laugh and he poked Ketsugo softly in the belly, causing the baby to giggle. Ketsugo retaliated by grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair, causing the blond to wince at the small pain that came with it, but nevertheless he smiled. "Okay! Let's go see what Mom is cooking huh?"

A few minutes later after getting cleaned up, Naruto was sitting in a chair while putting a jumpy Ketsugo into his booster seat. It was colored orange with red Uzumaki clan symbols painted all over it. The tray was colored into a toad's mouth as if it was going to eat the foot put on top of it. Once Ketsugo was finally seated Naruto began to make faces at him, causing the baby to laugh. Hinata smiled in the background as she listened to the two men she loved enjoying themselves.

Suddenly a knock on the door stopped everything that was going on. Naruto got up to answer it, much to Ketsugo's displeasure, and was surprise to see none other then Tsunade standing in front of him, along with Shizune and Tonton. "Hey baachan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

Tsunade ignored the 'baachan' comment and just smiled. "What I can't come and see my godson for the first time?"

When Ketsugo was born, Naruto had practically begged Tsunade to be the boy's godmother since they had no other relatives besides the Hyuuga clan. At first the 5th Hokage refused because she didn't want the trouble. However when Naruto brought up the fact that it would be a great way to honor the late Jiraiya's memory, Tsunade had no choice but to comply. And as such the case Shizune became Ketsugo's Aunt in a way, not that the brown head mind.

Naruto gave his goofy smiled. "Sure ya can baachan! Hey Hinata! Baachan and Shizune-neechan are here!" A loud grunt caught his attention. "And Tonton!"

A few minutes later Tsunade and Shizune were cooing over Ketsugo in his little fox pajamas while planting kisses on his face. Naruto swore that boy was going to become a ladies man one day, if not one already. As Hinata offered tea to Shizune and Tsunade, the Hokage finally put the baby down, allowing Ketsugo to play with Tonton. "What I'm here to discuss is some issues brought up by the Hyuuga Elders." Tsunade said.

Both young parents frowned at this. Despite Hinata having disowned the title as Heiress of her clan, the elders still pressured to have something be done to retain Ketsugo. Though they claim it was to make sure that any chakra from the Kyuubi that went into the boy did not take control, anyone could tell it was just to have some control over the boy. However they didn't dare try anything publicly against Naruto's family, knowing that the boy's strength and his popularity made him a powerful enemy. But now it seemed that they had some courage in them, enough to take this to the Hokage apparently.

"What did they say?" Hinata asked as she watched Ketsugo crawl behind Tonton. They seemed to be playing follow the leader with Tonton being the leader and Ketsugo following. Now and then Ketsugo would grab the pig's tail, making Tonton to go faster causing Ketusgo to laugh and continue to chase after her.

"This comes from another member of the main branch." Tsunade said as she took a sip of tea. "He told us that the elders may have discovered some legal way of claiming Ketsugo for themselves. In other words taking him away from you two."

Hinata gasped while Naruto clenched his fist. Automatically Hinata bent down to pick up Ketsugo and held him close, despite his whining of being interrupted with his fun.

"If those jerks even think of getting their little hands on my kid I'll make them regret it." Naruto growled. Hinata put a reassuring hand on his, which he took gladly, before turning towards Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, do you really think that they'll try something like that?" She asked.

Shizune spoke next. "Probably. It's a good chance that they'll try to claim him through means of that he possess the Hyuuga bloodline despite not having the same surname. However we may have an ally among the clan, your father."

When neither parents said anything, Tsunade said, "It was he who sent the messenger to me about this situation. As clan head he has some say of what the elders can do. This also gives me some reassurance because despite not being able to have any say in clan matters, if I have the support of the clan head then I can deny the elders the right of claiming Ketsugo. Also I'm sure I can overrule them with the aid of the other clan leaders, especially since you've already been declared as my successor."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard the news. Even Hinata was a little startled but the revelation. "W-wait are you saying…" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked at the boy's shocked look. "That's right gaki, I've decided to officially declare you as the sixth Hokage."

A few seconds later Naruto jumped from his seat and was cheering hysterically. He picked up Ketsugo and began spinning him around. "Did you hear that little guy? I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto cheered. Ketsugo didn't reply, nearly gurgled and laughed at his father's excited face. Hinata chuckled along with Shizune while Tsunade smirked at the blond shinboi's acting. Then there was a knock at the door, stopping Naruto from his cheering. He gave Ketsugo to Hinata as he went to answer the door. When he opened it he found a chunnin standing in front of him, panting. "Apologies Uzumaki-san, but is Hokage-sama here?" He asked.

Tsunade sat up and came into view so the chunnin could see her. The chunnin bowed. "Hokage-sama, the Hyuuga Elders have requested your presence at the clan compound."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, already knowing what they wanted to talk to her about. She turned towards Naruto and Hinata. "If you two don't mind, could you head over to the Hokage mansion? I'm worried that those old bag of bones might try something and you'll be safer at the mansion then here." She said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they went off to prepare to bring Ketsugo with them. But before they did that Hinata held Ketsugo up to Tsunade and Shizune. "Say goodbye to your godmother and Auntie Shizune sweetie." Hinata said as Ketsugo gurgled at the two said women. Tsunade just laugh while Shizune smiled at the baby's antics before the two left. A few minutes later Ketsugo was wearing a simple white t-shirt with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it and blue shorts. As Naruto set him in his stroller Hinata gave their son his favorite stuff fox toy and his pacifier. Soon Ketsugo was snuggly in his stroller, letting Hinata and Naruto head off to the mansion.

It took them a while to get there despite being only a mile away from it. As they walked many people stopped to bow at their hero, who sheepishly returned the bows with a wave of his hand. Now and then they would have to stop when a group of girls wanted to get a better look at their son, cooing at how cute he looked. Toy storeowners would try to offer toys for the young couple to buy, but Hinata politely turned them down, saying that they were in a hurry. They even ran into Ino and Sai, the former wearing her new engagement ring. It had only been a few weeks since Sai proposed to Ino and already word spread throughout the village that the new head of Root was marrying the future matriarch of the Yamanaka Clan. When the guys asked why Sai would marry someone like Ino, he simply said "Because she makes me happy" which earned him a smothering of kisses from Ino. It was clear that another baby was about to be born into the world.

But let's get back to the current time. When asked why they were heading to the Hokage's mansion they explained to them their reason. Needless to say their reaction was obvious.

"Who the hell do those old bag of bones think they are? Taking a child away from his parents. I should give them a piece of mind!" Ino said angrily. Sai said nothing, just nodded his head in agreement. Ino volunteered to come with them just in case they needed some back up, but Naruto and Hinata didn't want them to get involve for their sakes. However Ino promised that they would have the full support of her clan in case the Hyuuga clan tried anything funny. So after one more hello to Ketsugo Ino and Sai headed off back to the flower shop.

They soon reached the mansion where they were greeted by the guards who let them in. By then Ketsugo was fast asleep, his stuff fox rubbing against his face as he slept, using the plushie as a pillow almost. "We have the waiting room prepared for you for your arrival." One of the guards said. "And Naruto-san, congratulations on becoming Tsunade-sama's successor."

Naruto grinned as he followed Hinata to the waiting room. After taking him out of the stroller, Ketsugo was wide-awake and wanted to play now! Naruto laughed and picked up his son. "Hey Ketsugo what do you want to do?" Ketsugo gurgled and waved his hands, showing that he got his father's energy.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-san?" A familiar voice asked. Both said people turned towards the direction and saw none other then Ko Hyuuga approaching them. Ko was Hinata's bodyguard when she was little. The two were very close to each other, like a brother and sister relationship. Even after Hinata had disowned herself as the heir to the clan, Ko never stopped calling her Hinata-sama due to out of respect.

Hinata smiled and gave Ko a hug, which he returned. Then he shook hands with Naruto who also smiled. "Yo Ko-san how's it been?"

Ko smiled. "Okay Naruto-san, though the compound is not the same without Hinata-sama." Then he looked at Ketsugo. "And this must be Ketsugo-kun." He said as he waved at the baby. Naruto gently grabbed Ketsugo's right arm and waved back at Ko, while the baby was staring at the man in curiosity. "Yep this is him and he's very glad to meet you right Ketsugo?" Naruto asked as the baby was stuffing his left fist into his mouth.

Suddenly voices could be heard and getting closer. All three people turned around to see Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi and most of the Hyuuga Elders all arguing with each other. Along with that they were saying a few words that were inappropriate for someone Ketsugo's age to hear. And with that Naruto promptly placed his hands over Ketsugo's ears.

"Tsunade-sama, we are in our full rights to claim ownership over the child!" Akuba Hyuuga said. Akuba was the Head Elder of the Hyuuga Clan. Out of all the elders he held a great dislike for Hinata due to her being so soft and, in his view, weak. In fact it was he who demanded that she be given the cage seal since her disownment from the Hyuuga Clan.

Tsunade glared at the old man. "And for the last time the answer is no. Not only do you not have my support you don't have the support of you clan head. And furthermore what you are asking is plain kidnapping, taking a child from his parents-oh Hinata, Naruto there you are." She said when she spotted the couple. She smiled when Ketsugo began to reach out to her. "Aww! Did you miss your godmother already?" She cooed as she gently took the baby from Naruto and rubbed her cheek against his. Ketsugo giggled and gave a kiss on Tsunade's cheek. "You little flirt you!" Tsunade squealed.

Akuba rolled his eyes in disgust. "This is why we should have ownership of the child. We wouldn't coddle him and would allow his byakugan to mature properly under our guidance…instead under the teachings of a weak willed woman." He said the last part while glaring at Hinata.

Hinata just looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed at what the man said. Naruto however was angered by that fact. "Hey old man, don't call Hinata weak! She's a hundred times stronger then any of you jerks…no offense Hiashi-san." Naruto said.

Hiashi smirked at the looks on the elder's faces. They were of a noble clan and were rarely called anything such as old man or jerks. But then he spoke to back up Naruto's words. "I agree with Naruto-san. Besides it would be better for him to be trained by his mother rather then a stranger, especially ones that had not proved themselves during the last war."

The clan elders, unlike many members of the clan, had not participated in the 4th Great Shinobi World War due to their age or that they felt it was beneath them to do so. Either way it was a huge blow to them to be told that by their own clan head, who they had been hoping for support. Without a word the group of elders left the mansion and headed back to the compound.

Ketsugo began to reach out for Hiashi, the man a little surprise that the baby would want him to hold him. After receiving a confirm nod from Hinata, Hiashi took Ketsugo from Tsuande and into his arm. He stared down at technically his grandson (Due to her disownment, Hinata is legally not Hiashi's daughter and thus Ketsugo is legally not his grandson) who just snuggled into his chest, liking the warmth that it gave off for him.

Naruto smirked. "Looks like he likes you." He said to Hiashi. Hiashi said nothing, merely nodded as Ketsugo's eyes began to close as he soon fell fast asleep. Moving gently, Hiashi handed the child back to his mother, causing Ketsugo to squirm a little but automatically relaxed in his mother's arms. He then bowed and left to follow the Hyuuga Elders with Ko by his side. A few minutes later after Tsunade was done cooing over Ketsugo did the said baby's parents leave with him back to their house. As they walked back Naruto noticed a sad look on Hinata's face. Thinking that she was upset about what the elder said, Naruto put an arm around her caringly. "Don't listen to what he said Hinata-chan. You're better then those old idiots and if they still get on your nerves I'll just knock some sense into them…and when Ketsugo is older he'll help to, right kiddo?"

Ketsugo didn't reply except for making a sigh and snuggle into the crib more. Both parents smiled at this as they continued walking through the village to their home.

**Review and remember the more reviews the get the chances of me doing another chapter are high.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
